SISTERS!
by Xoxostellaxoxo
Summary: Cammie finds out she has a long lost sister. And her Ex-boyfriend is attending Gallagher and Dee Dee is attending Gallagher. Lost of Zammie and a little bit of jealousy. The COC never existed. I know lousy Summarry but give it a try sorry if i go off the story some times i just get caught up with ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**_~CHAPTER 1~_**

Cammie's POV

I was sitting in my room with my BFFs and the boys playing truth or dare. The game I was forced to play with my friends. Oh, don't get me wrong I love them till death but heres the fact I HATE THIS GAME! Why? Well a) Bex comes out with the most dangerous and extreme dares and b) It was not just any truth or dare, it was STRIP truth or dare. With the BOYS! I mean come on! BOYS! Just when I was thinking how to get out of this game, Macey spun the bottle and guess who it landed on? ME! Can this day get ANY worse?!

"Cammie, truth or dare?" Macey asked me. I gulped coz Macey's truth are pretty embarrassing.

So I said, "Um…dare?" I didn't want to sound like a wimp in front of them and definently not in front of the boys but honestly I was pretty scared.

But then Macey said, "Ok, I dare you to make out with Zach," Easy or so I thought. I looked at Zach but when I was about to kiss him Macey said, "In front of Mr. Soloman" WHAT!? Joe would kill me, I was kidding he would never kill me. What I meant was he was gonna kill Zach.

Then Zach piped up and said "McHenry, are you crazy?! Soloman would kill me!" "Exactly," Macey said. Then she rolled her eyes. Zach gulped. Wow I never saw that. "Macey, how do I put this, um… You wanna get him killed?!" I screamed. Then Bex said, "Oh cammie he would not kill Zach in front off you," "She has a point Cams" Liz said. I looked over at Zach and I pulled him up.

"You're not actually going to that dare, are you?" Zach said.

"Oh Zach, you know I would never let him kill you" I said and rolled my eyes.

So we crept up into Joe's office but then he left. Shit. So we followed him to the front door. He was opening the door coz someone just rang the doorbell but I stopped him. So he said…

"Cammie please move aside I need to open the door," So I took the chance and kissed Zach. For 4 minutes. (And 34 minutes and 54 seconds to be exact). And then Joe just stared at me. And I said…

"Um, Joe are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He said unsure and confused.

And then he added, "Mr. Goode, detention." I giggled. And I was sure Zach mumbled "Oh man" under his breath. And then to get Zach out of more trouble I said….

"Um Joey I think someone's at the door,"

"Oh yes, yes" he said clearing up.

Me and Zach walked back to my room and I said…

"We did it!"

"Cool Beans" Macey said and perked up.

I stared at her with a confused face. Cool Beans? Who uses that phrase?

"What?" She said.

"Never mind" I mumbled.

And we continued our very embarrassing game of Strip Truth Or Dare.

So I spun the bottle.

And it landed on Nick.

"Nick truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare. Bring it on Morgan." And then I got angry. He had on this stupid face and I knew I wanted to crush him. So I smirked and said…..

"Ok, I dare you to play knock and run on everyone's door in school doing it naked."

"Um, I think I'll strip.." He said having a scared expression and took off his shirt. And I swore I saw Macey drool! NOBODY MAKES MACEY DROOL! I mean nobody except Nick.

And i knew i would have no problem getting this game over with.

_**Promise me you'll see the next chapter? Its eaither on the next page or on my profile so... read it! Cove-ops in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2~

Cammie's POV

I was in Mr. Mosckowitz's class when Joe popped through the door ( BTW i have no idea how he got in) and said "Pop Quiz!"

Yes! Yes! Yes!

We followed Joe to a van and he said

" Your missions is to get rid of your tails and meet me at the Tiffany & Co. Got it?"

We nodded.

During the ride i was praying i wouldn't bump into Josh my ex-boyfriend.

And Zach.

I wondered if Zach would be there.

I missed him so much.

But then we arrived.

And we spread out.

I walked with Bex , Liz and Macey.

Yup Liz was there too.

Mom said she was so good she let Liz take both, not like she had a choice.

We saw a group of boys and they looked familiar. Weird. I pinched my friend.

She got the idea. See we made up codes if we were ever in these situations.

We spread out. But one boy stayed close and didn't move and i knew they were tails. Or at least i suspected.

But then i felt a pat on my shoulder and heard the words.

"Cammie?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Josh.

Shit.

I turned around and plastered a fake smile on my face and noticed he was not alone, he was with Dee Dee.

Hi Josh, Hi Dee Dee!"

"Cammie? What are you doing here?"

" Hi Cammie!" Dee Dee said while nudging Josh.

" Oh sorry, Hi!" Josh said.

" Im on a school field trip" I lied. Coz that's what spies so, we lie.

" Oh, that's nice." Josh said.

Does god ever help me? I prayed for this not to happen.

But then i noticed Josh was wearing a comms unit.

Josh's a spy?!

I glared at Josh.

He looked frightened.

So i knew he wasn't gonna spill with Dee Dee beside him so i said...

" Dee Dee, can we have a moment?"

" Sure!" Dee Dee said leaving.

I pulled Josh to the alley behind the mall and asked him...

" You're a spy?!'' He nodded.

"Joe! You are dead! Dead i tell you!" I screamed into my comms.

"I can't believe you talked to Mr. Soloman like that and called him Joe nobody calls him Joe!" Joe said suddenly.

I was furious and remembered my mission. Get rid of the tail. But i wanted to make sure he was my tail so...

"So you go to Blackthorne now?"

"Ya."

"And your missions is to tail me?"

" No im supposed to tail someone else."

" Oh so i'll leave you to that."

" And don't tell anyone you met me is that clear?"

" Uh-huh"

"We'll talk about this later but first..."

I pulled him to Zach.

" Zach, why didin't you tell me?!"

He kissed me and said" Sorry Gallagher Girl, I was under strict orders by Mr. Soloman."

At that, i pulled both of them to Mr. Soloman. I've had enough! Enough! I tried so hard to avoid Josh and now he goes to Blackthorne, great! JUST GREAT! And then i grabbed Joe and pulled them three back to the alley.

" JOE!"

" Cammie, calm down i can explain..." Joe said a little bit scared.

Joe scared? When i saw him scared i did as told.

Breath in breath out.

Zach held me by my waist and i stayed calm and kissed him and whispered "Thank you".

But then i looked at Josh and hurt was plastered all over his face.

I wanted to comfort him but then Dee Dee came in.

Dee Dee saw everything.

"Cammie, Your a spy too?" She asked.

"What do you mean too?" I asked suspicious

"Maybe i should explain" Joe cut in.

" Dee Dee's a spy too Cammie she will be attending your classes tommorow onwards."

" You are crazy, is this a prank or something?" I asked.

" No Cammie, this isn't" Joe asnwered boldly.

I was shocked and a little angry. Now every time Gallagher does an exchange with Blackthorne I'll have to see Josh and it's not helping that I'm dating Zach.

I dont want to see the hurt face on Josh's face every time I kiss Zach. I can't handle this.

Zach must have noticed my expression coz he rushed in and held on to me tightly.

Then he whispered something to me that made me calm my mind a little "I love you, Gallagher Girl."

Then i whispered back" I love you too, Zach." And rested my head on his shoulder.

Then he said" Its gonna be ok Cammie, Its gonna be ok."

I nodded my head and rested my head on his chest.

Then I turned to my friends who apparently just walked in and a girl. One i have never seen before.

Obviously she doesn't go to Gallagher but she seems familiar.

"Come here Caitlyn." said Mr Soloman.

I looked at her and smirked.

Of Course! She's...

_**I think you already know who judging by the name of the story. Chapter 3 coming up today.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

She's my SISTER!

I ran towards her and hugged her. Everyone thought i was weird hugging a stranger but Mr. Soloman just looked touched.

"CAITLYN!" I screamed.

"CAMMIE!" Caitlyn screamed.

Then we screamed " EEEEKKKK!"

"I haven't seen you in ages!" I shrieked.

"Same here little sis!" Caitlyn said.

When Caitlyn said the words "Little sis" Everyone just gawked at us with wide opened mouths.

"It's nice you still me remember me Cams." Caitlyn says.

"Ditto" I said.

Everyone just stared at us with confused expression but me and Caitlyn just smirked.

And then Bex just said "Woah, you guys have the same creepy smirk! You're sisters!"

Caitlyn says "Correction, long lost sisters"

"Guys, this is Caitlyn, she's my sister but then she got captured by the Circle but then broke out and now she works for the M16."I said.

"Actually, I quit. Im waaaay too young and i need training so I'm planing on going to the GallagherAcademy."

"WHAT?! Thats awesome!" i screamed.

"I know!" She screamed.

"Caitlyn this is Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Josh, Dee Dee , Nick , Jonas and I think you know who this is..." I said

And Grant walks into the alley.

"Caitlyn!" Grant screams.

"GRANT!" Caitlyn screams.

There is a lot of screaming.

Grant and Caitlyn hugged wach other tightly.

Bex was getting jealous so i reached out and held her hand and she calmed down.

But I knew Bex was getting twitchy so I piped up before she does any killing.

"Um guys sorry to break the tension, but I think we should get back to the academy before people

start noticing, Joe?"

"Oh yes, yes" Joe ways.

When we got back to the academy, Mom stood on the porch and held out her hands and Caitlyn jumped into her arms.

"MOM!" She screamed.

"Oh how long its been since we last saw each other." Mom said.

Then Caitlyn asks mom where she will be staying.

"You will be staying with Cammie and her roommates, Caitlyn" mom says.

"YES!" We screamed together.

"But mom, not enough room," I said

"Oh, its taken care of. You guys would be staying in a bigger room."

"Ok, come on guys," I said with my BFFS and sister following along.

Everyone was asleep so nobody knew Caitlyn was here.

Caitlyn's nickname is Kate and she likes it that way. Don't get on the wrong side of her she will kill you. I learned that the hard way when I took her cookie when we were three and she locked me in the basement. I had to stay the whole night there coz mom was on a mission with dad.

Kate is also a pavement artist and her codename is Ghost. And she is an awesome fighter.

We went to our new rooms and Macey immediately started putting all our clothes in except her designers redesigned them all until they were 'our style' as Macey likes to call it.

But then things started getting weird. No one was talking and I was pretty sure it was the fact that Caitlyn was a stranger to Liz and Macey.

Bex has met Kate before when we were small. Anyways, the tension was still weird so I asked Macey and Liz to introduce themselves.

"Well I guess im the senator's daughter. I don't know why that is so hard to believe to some people. And im taking Cove-ops and I love designer clothes." She said perkily.

When Kate heard Macey loved designer clothes she rushed to her closet and took out the highest inched and beautiful heels I have ever seen.

Macey had a shine in her eyes when she saw them and Kate must've noticed it coz she immediately said something that broke the tension.

"You want em' Macey?" Macey nodded and handed them to Macey.

Macey asked "How did you get them?" Macey said admiring the shoes.

"Oh I had a mission in LAX and I saw them when I was shopping coz we had a break and I immediately bought them off but I had to fight with some maniac shopper for it. It was awesome." Kate said.

"That is so cool!" Bex said.

Then I turned to Liz having the feeling she is being left out.

"Liz, why don't you tell Kate a little bought yourself," I said.

"Oh ok, um I am taking research and cove-ops coz the Cammie's mom, I mean you guys' mom said I could take both, and im a Sutton. I love tech," Liz said

"I got something for you Liz," Kate said.

She grabbed something from her bag and handed it to Liz.

I had no idea what it was but Liz immediately knew what it was.

"Oh My Gosh! This is the smallest bug in the world, where did you get it?"

"I made it silly" she said rolling her eyes.

Then Kate handed Liz a piece of paper and whispered in her ears although it was obviously loud.

"It's the instructions to the bug" Kate said. Liz kept shrieking and was obviously out of her mind and I just shot my sister a smile.

**_Next up is P&E and Zammie! _**


	4. Chapter 4

~CHAPTER 4~

I woke up to the sound of Bex shouting at me "CAMMIE! IF YOU DON"T WAKE UP NOW, I WILL HIT YOU WITH A PILLOW!"

"Im up!" I know what you're thinking, its just a pillow, but let me tell you Bex can hurt you with a string, A STRING! Now, this is a pillow we're talking about, she'll practically leave bruises on you if you don't listen to her.

Anyways, i dragged myself into the bathroom and brush my teeth take a bath, wash my hair.

I made sure I was super slow cause I wanted to at least freshen up a bit before the torturing starts.

When I was almost done, Bex shouted again "CAMMIE! THIS DOESN'T WORK ON ME ANYMORE! TRYING TO USE THE 'THE LONGER IM IN THE BATHROOM THE MORE TIME I GET BEFORE THE MAKE-UP SESSION' ARE YOU?! WELL SORRY, NOW GET OUT RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL BE FORCED TO THROW ALL YOUR HEART SHAPED PICTURES OF ZACH ALL OVER THE HALL!" Oh that girl is evil. How did she even find it under my bed?! That girl is good.

Anyways, when i got out i was pulled to a chair by Macey and she started working on me and my hair.

Then she tied my hair into a ponytail right when she was done, Caitlyn walked into the room wearing her jogging gear.

I screamed at her "WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?! YOU COULD'VE SAVED ME FROM _THIS!_" Pointing to Macey and her make-up.

"Your right, I could..." She said.

"But i wouldn't!" She said pulling em back to the chair.

Oh no.

She's one of them, she's one of Macey!

Then, while Macey continued working on my make-up, Caitlyn took out my uniform and handed it to me.

After I came out, Caitlyn adjusted it 3 inches short, It couldn't even completly cover my butt, but did Macey and Caitlyn

care about that? No, they just told me to stop whining and complemented on how hot i look.

But I have to say, I did look hot.

Anyways, when we were done I suddenly had a brilliant idea!

"Caitlyn, why don't you make a grand entrance?" I said smirking at her.

I bet she got the idea coz she smirked back.

Liz isin't so evil so she's a little slow.

We formed a circle and sat down and began to discuss our plan.

"So here's the plan..." I said getting softer and softer.

After we finished Kate jumped out of the window and Liz handed her a comms unit.

When we lost Kate in our sight we ran into the grand hall.

We all had a smirk on our faces when we walked in and the boys must've immediately noticed it because Nick asked...

"What are you girls hiding?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Macey answered simply. And right on cue, the sirens hit. Just like we planned.

CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!

Everyone went into fighting position except us.

We just sat at our places eating our breakfast like any other normal day.

Well, as normal as a spy's day ever gets.

People started punching and throwing kicks at her but she ducks them all.

Me, Liz , Macey were enjoying the "show" with anti-vision goggles Liz made while Bex slipped into Kate's spot so Kate could make an escape.

When the lights came back on, Kate was no where to be found.

But as a pavement artist myself, I immediately found her. In the shadows.

"Catch me if you can, but you have to find me first." She said.

I had a smirk on my face. I was so proud of my sister.

Then she came out. She was standing behind mom.

"Boo!" she said.

Everyone gasped.

"let me introduce myself. I'm Caitlyn Morgan but I go by Kate. If you ever call me Caitlyn I will make sure you wake up in a bed of nails.I am Cammie's sister and my Code-name is Ghost. I will be taking classes with for the rest of your lives here."

Right after Caitlyn introduced herself, Tina flung up her hand.

"_The_ Ghost? The one that was kidnapped by the circle and worked for the M16?"

"One and only" Kate said.

Then a sophomore asked "How can you and Cammie be sisters?"

Then i walked up to the podium and smirked along with Caitlyn.

"That is creepy!" Eva said.

Right then, Dee Dee rushed in through the doors and the whole hall fell silent.

Everyone's eyes were on her. I bet she felt super embarrassed.

I've never seen Dee Dee embarrassed even though I haven't seen her alot but judging by her personality, I don't think she is embarrassed alot.

I have to say, I felt kinda sorry for her.

I gestured Dee Dee to come over and she walked slowly to where I was.

"Dee Dee why don't you introduce yourself" I said nicely.

"Ok, I'm Delanie Shanks but I go by Dee Dee, I'm taking Cove-Ops and my code name is Sweet." She said shyly.

Everyone's stares immediately turned into death glares. Everyone knows Dee Dee dated Josh right after we broke up. And everyone knew I felt depressed.

And it didn't help by Tina spreading rumors about me crying over him for days. That's why I didn't attend any of my classes the next day.

It's not like that, I had a sore throat and I had a very high fever.

Anyways,when Dee Dee finished her introduction I wanted to break the silence so I said...

"Why don't we get back to our food people. If not I'm sure Bex here can change that" I said glaring to Bex.

She cracked her knuckles and everyone went back to their food in murmurs.

I knew eveyone was talking about Dee Dee and me but I didn't want to embbarres her by saying she needed protection.

Me and Kate went to sit with the girls while Dee Dee want to sit in an empty table in the corner.

Now I felt very sorry for her and i knew Kate and the girls did too because we all had looked at her like she was a kitten in the drainage pipe or something.

So i looked towards my friends, they nodded and I gestured for her to come sit with us while i swore she smiled.

The boys looked confused but I guess it's in a girl to be nice to their ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend.

_**Guys, i'm not done in this chappie coz it's too long, Im going to update as soon as I can. Which might be today if I can finish it, I still have an essay to write guys! Gimme some time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5~

Joe wanted to see us in his office about the little 'incident' that happened to Kate.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He yelled.

"Oh Joe, you're so up-tight. I just wanted to make a grand entrance!

"So making a grand entrance means causing a Code Black and busting a window?!"

" Uh, kinda!" She said.

I shook my head and said " Just because you can't make grand entrances doesn't mean we can't"

"I'll let you off this once but your mother cannot find out, is that clear?" Joe said.

"I can't find out about what?" my mom said from behind.

"Oh nothing" Joe said.

" As a spy, I thought you would've been much better at lying Joey" Kate said.

" I think you already know everything mom" I said.

"So true" she said and laughed.

" Kate, why don't you join us for dinner tonight" mom suggested.

" Sure, why not?"

" Bad choice" I whispered to her.

"I'm not going to miss mom cooking for you, I want to see how you choke it down" she giggled.

"Too bad you have to choke it down too" I said and her face immediately turned into horror.

"Anyways, I gotta meet up with the girls and you have some questions to answer." I said to Kate. She gulped and I pulled her out the door.

"Bye Joey!" I said.

" Help me" Kate mouthed to Joe, as if i didn't know.

"I saw that!" I said.

~ Back at Cammie's Room~

" So, do you like him?" I asked.

"Like who?" she asked.

"Logan!" Macey yelled.

"Why would I like Logan?" asked Kate.

Bex rolled her eyes and said " Coz, you were staring at him the whole time we were talking to Dee Dee duh!"

"Now spill!" Liz said.

"In your dreams" she said.

"Tell us" Bex said getting frustrated.

"If you don't I will hit you with a pillow" Macey said.

"Fine by me" she said.

"If you don't tell us _I_ will hit you with a pillow" Bex said.

Kate's eyes grew wide."I surrender only because I saw what your parents did with a string."

"But take down the bugs, I don't want the boys finding out" Kate said.

Aw shucks, we were actually going to mess with them, I guess that plan has to go in the trash.

"Let me guess, you wanted to mess with them?"

"Ya, but I guess they plant bugs in our rooms every single day so we have other chances" Liz said.

Macey nodded while I took down the bugs and squeeze them until they pop!

"So... now that the bugs are gone, do you like him?" I asked again with curiosity.

"Maybe... Maybe not..." she said.

"God Kate, you said you were giving us an answer!" Bex yelled.

"And that's my answer!" she said.

"Yes or no only!" Macey yelled.

"Fine, maybe I have a little teeny winy crush on him" Kate said giving up.

"I knew it!" Macey yelled, again.

"If you knew why did you ask?" Liz asked.

"I wanted her to admit it"

"Oh" Liz said.

After that, our free period was over and we had P&E.

We changed and headed to the P&E barn, there we were met with some very nice boys.

"So Gallagher Girl, how was your day?" Zach asked smirking.

"It's not past twelve Zach" I said.

"I know, I just like to ask" I rolled my eyes at his reply and he smirked, again.

"Today we will be sparring, Cammie with Zach..." That's a surprise ( note the sarcasm) . " Bex with Grant, Liz with Jonas, Tina with Logan, Sam with Dee Dee, Kate with Michael, Courtney with Josh and Eva with Jason." coach announced.


	6. Chapter 6

~CHAPTER 5~

First up was me and Zach. I always get paired up with Zach. You wanna know why? Coz every time we spar we always end up in a tie and I guess some people ( meaning coach) wanna know who's the better fighter. It's always been an exciting match but Me and Zach always know what it ends with. Sometimes we even bet. I was getting annoyed by people always starring so I decided to end this once and for all. I asked Bex to help me train in the P&E Barn lately and I've been getting good. Not to brag or anything.

Anyways, me and Zach got on the sparring mat and into position. We stood there for 5 minutes and I guess Zach got bored so he punched me with his left hand. Bingo! His left hand is stronger.

Here's a fact. People who punch with their left hand means they are stronger on their left hand and if they use their right hand it means they're stronger on the left. But that's besides the point now.

Anyways, I ducked and swiped my leg and he fell. Yes! But i didn't mean to hurt him. But coach always says never become emotional when you're fighting or you'll lose concentration.

Anyways, He rolled away not waiting for me to pin him but I never said I was gonna pin him. I knew he was going to roll, it's what he always does. When he got up I was in front of him and punched him in the stomach and kicked him where the shine doesn't shine. He falls down. (again, sheesh what is with all the falling down.) I pin him down. Obviously he can't defend himself. So, I won! Yes! I gave him a hand and all the girls cheered for me.

But I didn't care for any of that. I just wanted to get it over with.

"Are you ok?" I asked Zach.

He nodded. I was worried he would get competitive.

I smiled. He grabbed my waist and walked towards the guys.

"Finally one of you win!" Bex shouts.

I roll my eyes. Next up was Bex and Grant.

I knew Grant would have no chance of winning so I screamed " Bex, go easy on him!' while she walked to the mat with Grant.

"Bex, you heard what Cammie said, go easy on me?" Grant said, wait not said, more likely begged.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not making any promises" Bex said with an apologetic smile.

Grant just said" Oh well My British Bombshell, I guess I'll just have to win then"

" In your dreams" Bex just muttered, her smile turning into an evil smirk.

They started circling each other then Grant got impatient and threw a punch at Bex.

Tsk tsk, coming from a family of CIA legacies, he sure didn't learn anything.

Anyways, Bex just grabbed his hand and flipped him over.

Grant grabbed Bex's leg and she fell.

Ooh, now Bex is angry.

She grabbed grant's leg and preformed the best Wendelsky move I have ever seen. I mean literally, it was awesome.

When Grant kicked Bex on the shoulder, she grabbed it and twisted it.

Then, Bex kicked Grant in the place that sun doesn't shine.

Grant groaned and Bex pinned him down. she sat on him and I could tell Grant was struggling but no one could ever break a Baxter pin.

Bex won and Grant was not happy. Bex helped Grant up and placed a kiss on his lips.

Oh well, I guess Grant can't resist the Bex kiss.

**(A/N) There is still part two off the fight, don't miss that but it'll be short. I apologise for not updating for two weeks. Ya, that's right I count the days i don't update because felled guilty, I sob into my pillow too. Sorry if I caused any inconvenience, I don't think I spelled that wrong. Back to the fact, you'll see I posted two chapters this one and the previous one. Enjoy!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stellaningxin**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: You guys must hate me right now for not updating. Well all i can say is sorry, sorry, im so so so so so so sorry.I don't think you wanna hear my lame excuse on school work so im just gonna skip that. OMG, I feel super guilty not updating and am terrified ill stop in the middle of it. Well thats not going to happen. Ill tie myself to a chair and update if i have to. My mom always goes on about how i never finish what i start which is partly true like cooking, reading ( sometimes), my piano lesson ( I stopped at Grade 1), Clarinet practices, and etc. Well im gonna finish this story like i promised so ENJOY!**

**~Chapter 7~**

I felt a shock on my arm. It was all numb.

" CAMERON ANN MORGAN WAKE UP BEFORE THIS SHOCKS YOU AGAIN! AND LET ME GIVE U A HEADS UP IT GETS PAINER EVERYTIME I USE IT!"

I think you know who that was. *sighs*

Its turning into a routine.

"Up and at em Cams, its town day! " Liz said perkily.

"Was that today?"

I totally forgot! Guess its time for torturing but worse.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and took my time!

" CAMMIE! DON'T MAKE ME TURN YOU CLOSET PINK!" Macey warned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh. You guys are so pushy!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

"Come on Cams, we're going with the boys and Dee Dee!" Liz said

"Dee Dee?" me, Bex and Macey asked at the same time.

"Ya, I invited her " she said like nothing was wrong and proudly may I add.

"Um, I don't think Cam really likes Dee Dee and I doubt Bex can restrain herself from punching her into pulp" Caitlyn said.

Wait when did Kate get in? Shoot, I'm getting sloppy.

Anyways, I said "Guys, its okay, Im over it, plus Im dating Zach now aren't I?"

" If you say so..." Bex said.

"Bex, Im not gonna let you beat her up," I said. I didn't want Dee Dee getting hurt, even if we had a bad history.

"Aw, come on Cams! Please?" Bex whined.

"No!"I said and she sighed.

Anyways, I was wearing a knee length white dress with ruffled puff short sleeves look feminine matching with black high heel. A cowboy hat in black seems perfect to fit spring or summer season trend of accessory. I know a Cowboy hat? I guess its a summer thing at least i know its from Zara.

Bex was wearing another dress in deep grey high low dress cut with floral pattern the dress is matched with jeans bolero to represent trendy concept. As footwear, a pair of ankle boot in light brown looks pretty and neutral with the dress. I actually liked those boots. They were cute.

Oh no, what am i turning into? The second generation of Macey McHenry?! I guess there's no way to avoid it.

Liz was wearing a striped top with a denim jacket and short white frilly skirt, a beaded necklace and some cheetah printed ballet flats. I know flats! Not fair!

Macey was wearing a low cut V see through T-shirt with denim shorts, sandals , some golden beaded bracelets.

Kate was wearing a white halter top white some worn out shorts , white sandals and earings.

And to top everything off, a pair of designer sunglasses each.

"Um Macey, theres really no need for this," Kate said. I guess she needs to know Macey better coz her excuse was as usual.

"We have to keep up our cover!" Yeah right.

After that, we went to the boys room and they were all ready.

We headed for town and Grant said "I'm starving"

"You're always hungry!" Jonas said.

"That may be true, but we didn't have any breakfast" Bex said.

"OK..." Jonas said obviously giving up.

We went to the fast food place and got some to eat.

Grant could eat three people's meals faster than any of us.

I do not know what Bex sees in my brother.

When we were just about to leave someone I never wanted to see again spoke up.

"So, Gallagher Girl we meet again"

Dillon.

I spun around and glared at him.

" What do you want, _Dillon." _I said like his name was and insult, coz to me it was.

"What got you in a grudge Gallagher Girl?'

"Don't call me that"

" I can call you whatever I want, you're just a girl or do you want your Daddy to hire you a body guard?"

"You have no idea who you're messing with" Bex backed me up.

"Too scared to defend yourself, Gallagher Girl? Or are you just a wimp." Oooh i wanted to kill him so bad.

"Oh i think i can defend myself just fine" I said and sweeped him of the floor with my foot and flipped him over.

Sweet sweet revenge.

"How did you do that?"

"Gallagher started teaching self defense classes since Macey and I almost got kidnapped on that roof in Boston." I said.

Macey nodded and Zach looked proud.

I just scoffed when Bex asked me "Is it my turn to beat them up?"

"Pick one and knock yourself out." I half-laughed half replied you could hardly tell.

After I "replied" I swore I heard Bex say "YES!" under her breath.

Ah, that's why I love Bex, the creepy, fight loving, bloody saying Bex.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So Sorry! I had a party to plan and a gift to buy and totally freaked out about my test scores and field trip to Lego land with my BFFs si we had to plan the rooms, pay the money, it cost us RM398 each! Anyways, those are my excuses, i know you dont want to hear them but... I think you know. Anyways here's the story and something is coming up, I just wanted to fill up the details in the front, enjoy!**_

_**~Chapter 8~**_

_**Cammie P.O.V**_

_**When we got back to school , the moment we stepped into my room...**_

_**CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!**_

_**Another lock-down. Just perfect!**_

_**Can't I have a break?**_

_**Anyways, I begged Macey to let me change since we weren't outside anymore but she said I couldn't touch my hair or she would buya new wardrobe for me and throw out mine so I think you know what I did.**_

_**When I walked into the bathroom, something felt different, something felt... wrong.**_

_**Then the whole world went black.**_

_**AN this is important, remember how I said no COC ? Ya so sorry, I needed Tom add a little excitement or it would be all boring. send and sorry for the short chappi, needed post this in one chapter to keep this in order, anyways, i promise to post as soon as possible.**_

_**With Love, Stella 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Told ya I was gonna be quick, oh and I need your opinions on which school to go with, what do you guys think of Wesley? PM me! Anyways, here's the next exciting new chapter!**

Chapter 9

I woke up in an empty room, I took in all the details of my surrounding.

My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy, they probably drugged me.

All of a suddenly, a woman walked in, the woman who I learned to hate.

Catherine Goode.

" ah, Cameron, it's been so long since we last saw each other, how do you like the reunion, this room is specially made for you"

" Not bad, the walls are not my colour though, I would say lavender or light yellow, don't you think?" I answered snakily.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Cameron, how's my wonderful son Zachary doing, huh?"

"I doubt you care"

"you're right, I don't" she replied Laughing.

" Just cut to the chase, what do you want this time?"

" Oh nothing much, just wanted you to meet someone, Come in sweetie!" She yelled to the door.

And Kate walked in, the sister I have loved so much has finally ceased to amaze me.

" I think you two have already met, Cameron, Caitlyn" Catherine said like she won the Olympics or something, so victorious.

" What did you do to her?! " I shouted.

I couldn't see anything, my eyes were blurry and tears were forming in them.

"I didn't do anything Cameron, she volunteered to join the Circle, now why don't you be a good girl and follow in your sister's footstep." Catherine said.

I couldn't think or anything, my fingers felt numb and I let my tears roll free.

My sister was a traitor, she betrayed us.

I wanted all of this to be a dream, i wanted Bex to smack me against the door, I wanted to yell "5 more minutes!".

but I couldn't, not matter how much I prayed or how much I screamed, it would always be a reality and nothing could change that.

And that minute, I vowed to myself I would get out of here, return to my family and everything would go back to normal.

I hope.

**Dun dun dun. Sorry using Ipad couldn't type a lot coz I need to go tuition in the next 10 minutes but I promise to update tonight or tomorrow, probably tomorow coz tonight I gotta watch movie with me mom, a girl needs some family time, anyways bye!**

**With Love, Stella.**


	10. Not a Chapter, but IMPORTANT!

I am so so sorry, i already have the chapter all written out, but i need more reviews to keep me going! I have 4000 thousand over views and that is great, thank you for all the support you have given me, but i only have over 20 reviews, i want your opinion. just five is enough, i promise i will update the second i see 5 more reviews just please, please, please.


	11. Chapter 10

_**AN :Thank you thank you thank you! I love you guys so much, you guys are what is keeping me going and here is the next chappie. I finally got enough reviews to my liking in this period anyway. And My scholastic books came today so I have a huge pile of books on my bed just calling my name. As you can tell, I'm a bookaholic, deal with it!and u guys have to keep posting me reviews or ill think nobody will want to read and just quit. Have you guys heard of nigahiga? He's awesome I've seen his videos on YouTube for a long time use haven't told you guys. Anyways, here's the story you've all been waiting for.**_

Cammie P.O.V

I woke up to someone opening the door, none other than the traitor herself.

"What do you want, seeing you isn't torture enough for me?"

"We are getting outta here" Kate said and undid my cuffs.

I rubbed them vigorously.

"How can I trust you? After all you've done" I said through gritted teeth.

But it was all an act, I wanted to believe, I want her to be the not-so-innocent, loving, caring sister again.

"Look Cam, the whole reason I joined the circle was for you, I thought if they had me they wouldn't go after you anymore, I was wrong and I made a stupid decision, I'm sorry. I don't care if you believe me or not, but I want to get you out of here for the guilt I'm feeling right now and always will if I don't save you." she said.

I looked into her innocent blue eyes, and know finally my sister is back.

I nodded. We had a quick hug and walked down the halls, blending in the walls.

Now, I didn't have to worry about Kate anymore, all I care about right now is getting out of here and going back to my family.

Kate and I saw a vent and well you got the hint.

It's instinct.

She lifted me to her shoulders and climbed into the vent, after that i reached down to help Kate.

We slipped through the vents but suddenly we stopped.

We were on top of Catherine's office.

"What should we do with her boss?" a guard asked her.

"Torture her, and film then send it to Gallagher, I want to see the useless attempt that they try to save her." she smirked. But this time it's that "Time-for-Cameron-Morgan's- Death-Smirk-"

"Tomorrow morning, now leave" Catherine spat.

"We gotta go, I called a friend and she's gonna send us back to Gallagher" Kate whispered to me.

I nodded slightly.

We continued crawling until we were outside, and like Kate said, a girl leaning by a van waited for us playing on her phone.

"Hey Elena!**_(Know where I got that name from? Go on guess,_**_** guess!)**_We're here!" Kate said.

"About time, i was playing Candy Crush_**(My mother is obsessed with that game!)**_Come on get in" Elena said.

"So you're Elena?" I asked once we got into the van and was half-way to Gallagher.

"Yup, Kate and I met during one of her missions in Rome" Elena replied.

"Oh" was all I said, and all I could say. I didn't know what to say.

The rest of the ride was silent, which I kind of expected somehow.

When we reached Gallagher Kate and I went back to our rooms.

Bex Liz and Macey were inside hanging out.

And by hanging out I mean Liz on her laptop trying to find my location, Bex punching a punching bag hung on the side of her bed ( it's her fifth one this month!) , Macey she's just staring at the wall.

When I walked in, I was tackled. Literally. I was thrown to the floor and bombarded with questions.

"WHERE IN BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"OMG, Cam do you know how worried we were?!"

"Are you hurt? No bumps, no bruises, no cuts no bullets in your body, no blood?!" That was a lot to answer to.

Liz sure has a long breath.

"GUYS! I'm Fine!" I yelled.

"No one bothers to ask about me?" Kate asked playfully.

"Oh sorry,you want the same treatment we gave Cams?" Macey joked.

We all laughed and I'm glad everything was back to normal.

"You should go see Zach, he's traumatized, he's been crying into his pillow everyday" Liz said.

"Wow" Kate said.

"Who could blame him, we were all so bloody worried Cams!" Bex asked-yelled.

"I'm sorry, the COC..." I said.

"Kay Cams..." Liz said.

"I should probably go see Zach" I said.

"Save me Creme Brulee at dinner!" I said walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on Zach's door.

Zach opened the door and stared at me.

After 2 seconds, he just grabbed me and hugged me.

I gladly returned the favor.

"You scared me to death" he whispered in my ear.

"I can see you're pretty much alive right now" I said and kissed him.

He laughed that incredibly hot laugh of his and continued kissing me.

After a while it turned into a full blown make-out session.

Until we got rudely interrupted.

"Cammie!" Grant, Jonas and Nick all yelled at the same time and launched for me.

I would have fell to the floor if Zach hadn't caught me.

"Sorry" Nick said.

I laughed.

This was the best welcome-home party ever!

**_AN: Woohoo! End of chapter! Aw don't be sad. The next chapter might be up in this week coz i have holiday. __I have holiday, I have holiday, no school for the week, yeah! Anywho... get where I came up for the name Elena huh?huh? Well, if ya do, review me! Oh and I ain't posting until I get at least 5 reviews, sorry if I'm a bit selfish. I finally finished my big stack of books I ordered from Scholastics and Ally Carter's last series is named... drum roll please...United We Spy. And it's the ;ast. Boo , good news is, Ally is currently in touch with production companies and studios so there might be a movie, but sadly not promised. Oh and can you guys say what you think of me? You know... Wait you don't? Oh well, what you think of me personality and everything. I think it would be fun. Anyways, till the next chappie. Goodbye my loyal and courageous readers._**

**_With love,_**

**_Stella. _**


	12. Chapter 12 THE END

_**AN: Hey Guys! It's Stells here and i have an exciting announcement! Well, considering the point of view you see in it. The Story is ova! I am sad but a little happy that i finished writing my first story! Exciting! For my next piece, it's gonna be a crossover! I am very excited for that and hope you guys will read it! It's a Gallagher Girl and Dork Diaries Crossover, coz i just bought the latest book yesterday and i brainstormed an idea! Anyway, here is the ending chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy...**_

_**Chapter: THE END!**_

Kate POV

Mom called me in while Cammie was giving out all the hugs and welcome-backs.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything, I just wished Logan would be here to greet me.

Hey, a girl can dream!

I walked into my mom's office not bothering to knock coz she probably already knew I was there.

Yup, she's just that 'Goode'.

Haha, see that?

I just quoted Zach...

No? Nevermind.

"Sweetheart..."

Good, she's not using my full name.

At least I know I'm not in trouble.

"Ya mom?"

"I have some bad news" she answered.

"Bad news?" I asked. I was getting curious and I'm not the patient type.

Trust me, it runs in the family.

"You have to return to the CIA, they're gonna brief then they want you to work for them." My mom just burst out.

"Oh." I was in pure shock.

I thought I was going to graduate at Gallagher. Like everyone else.

"How long do I have?" I asked after I recovered from my shock.

"5 minutes" she answered.

" What?!" I yelled.

"sorry" I added,.

Hey, you would've done the same thing if somebody told you that the CIA wants you at their headquarters and you only have five minutes to pack, say goodbye and hug everyone.

You wouldn't?

You're weird.

Oh god, I only have 4 minutes and 34 seconds left.

"I'm gonna miss you mom, i promise to keep in touch" I said giving her a quick though tight and emotional hug.

I knew I didn't have enough time to say goodbye to everyone so I figured I'd leave them a letter.

Trust me, I write fast. And I mean real fast.

_Dear, Cammie and friends,_

_I have to go to the CIA. They want me to work for them. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, but I didn't have time. I promise to keep in touch. Bye for now._

_With Love, _

_Kate Morgan._

I put it in a pink envelope and put placed on Cammie's bed.

God, I'm gonna miss them.

But, I wasn't finished. I wrote a letter to Logan too.

_Dear, Logan,_

_We haven't talked much and tonight's the night I leave.I just wanted to tell you, I kind of like you and maybe we could go out sometimes. Goodbye for now._

_K.I.T_

_With Love,_

_Kate Morgan_

And with that, I snuck into Logan's room and placed it under his pillow.

What? I didn't want to risk his roommates finding out.

After that, I jumped out of the window.

And landed perfectly on a helicopter.

How inconvenient,

And that my folks.

Is the story of how I left my family, my friends, my home.

But not for long.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**THE END! No sequel sorry guys. Like it, Love it, Hate it? Review! Is owkay, Wi cwan twake thwe bwurns, Iwma bwig gwirl! Anyway, goodbye 'till my next story!**_

_**With Love, **_

_**Stella.**_


End file.
